


Don't Know Much About History

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Stripping to Ballet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet in the Streets Stripper in the Sheets verse, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Follow up, M/M, New Job for Luci, Prosecutor!Sam, Stripper!Lucifer, dancer!lucifer, engaged dorks, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer starts a new job. Title taken from "Don't Know Much About History" by Sam Cooke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read Ballet in the Streets, Stripper in the Sheets before this, but it's not absolutely required.

Sam Winchester smiled as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around his still sleeping fiance after the alarm went off. “My Morning Star, wake up,” he purred, kissing the nape of Lucifer Alighieri’s neck. 

Lucifer groaned and buried his head into the pillow. “Too early.” 

Sam laughed softly and slowly undid the collar from around the other man’s neck. “I know, you had a long night at the club last night, and then I kept you up,” he murmured. “But you start the new part of your job today.” 

Lucifer smiled sleepily as he rolled over to kiss Sam softly. “Dancing all day, every day,” he murmured. 

Sam chuckled and kissed his nose. “Get up and shower, angel.” 

Lucifer yawned. 

“Yes, I’ll get you some coffee,” Sam chuckled. 

“Love you,” Lucifer murmured as he slowly sat up, yawning again and stretching. 

“Love you too, angel.” Sam sat up and slid out of bed, padding out into the kitchen fully nude. 

Lucifer took a moment to appreciate the view and then headed into the shower. 

 

Sam turned and smiled at the look of his husband to be coming out into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of black leggings with feet on them and an oversized black shirt, his hair slicked  back and out of his face and a pair of black ballet slippers over his shoulders. 

“You look  _ stunning,  _ my tiny dancer,” Sam smiled, handing him a cup of coffee. He was dressed in a rich chocolate brown suit and a buttercream shirt, a forest green tie hanging loosely around his neck. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed him sweetly, fingers deftly doing the tie. “Come pick me up after work?” he asked. “I’ll need to shower before heading down to HellFire tonight.” 

“Of course, babe.” Sam kissed him. “I’ve packed your lunch; I got deliberations and you know how long those take.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you after class. Love you.” 

“Love you too, baby. Be safe.” Sam kissed him again and then Lucifer was heading out of their apartment. 

 

He arrived and and after talking to his secretary and signing some paperwork, he went to his first class of the day, of four, five, and six year olds.

“Good morning!” he said brightly. “My name’s Luke, and I’m going to be your teacher. How is everyone today?” 

The young girls and the two young boys in his first class murmured shyly how they were feeling. 

“Alright, well, let’s go around and say our names and our favorite colors,” he said warmly, eyes crinkling into a smile. 

He ended the actual instruction portion when all of the parents had arrived and he talked to them about what he expects his students to look like, smiling warmly at them. Several of the women flirted with him, and he politely but firmly declined after each class, having taught three that day. 

He was done half an hour before Sam was due to arrive and after having done several warm up exercises throughout the day, he figured he could dance a little bit. Pressing play on his stereo, his pianist done for the day, he stretched a moment more, slid off his shirt, and began to dance. 

That’s how Sam found him, dancing to  _ Swan Lake _ . Lucifer didn’t even notice that Sam was there, leaning against the door and smiling softly. 

There was no set choreography, although Lucifer remembered every single step from one of his favorite performances. Lucifer was just dancing to just  _ dance,  _ to reconnect with his younger self. He remained as flexible as ever, a feat that was shown off during a switch leap that showed off his over split. 

The music began slowing down as Lucifer completed a series of turns. Posing to regain his balance, he did an illusion that slid neatly into a right split, arching his back as he slowly brought his back leg forward. Swooping forward, he leaned back and did a perfect fish flop to kneeling. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around his knees as he brought them up and sat on his butt, tucking his head in as the song ended. 

“Beautiful, just like you,” Sam murmured. 

Lucifer jerked and looked at Sam, bewildered. “When did you arrive?”

“A few minutes ago. I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Sam chuckled, walking in and helping Lucifer onto his feet. “How’s your ankle?” 

Lucifer rolled it out and smiled up at Sam. “Peachy. It actually doesn’t hurt as much as it normally would.” 

“That’s good,” Sam murmured. He kissed him sweetly and smiled. “Why don’t you put your shirt on and we’ll go home, get you clean, and then drive to Hell Fire? After we get some food in you.” 

Lucifer smiled and grabbed his shirt and everything else. Sliding off his ballet slippers, he slid his loafers back on and slipped his hand into Sam’s. “Let’s go home.” 

“Let’s.” 

The prosecutor and the dancer closed up the studio and began to walk out to Sam’s car. 

“So, what’s your piece tonight?” Sam asked. 

“I found a mashup of Britney Spears’ “Inside Out” and Simon Curtis’ “Flesh” that someone called “Turn My Flesh Inside Out”. I’ve been choreographing it for a month,” Lucifer admitted as he smiled. “Do you want to see it before work?” 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll see it onstage, with everybody else,” he hummed. “I’m sure it’s absolutely sinful.” 

“It is,” Lucifer chuckled. “Thank God tonight’s Friday. Time to hear Lilith bitch that I steal all her best customers.” 

Sam laughed. “You like bragging in front of her, don’t you?” 

“Hey, she’d do the same thing in my position,” Lucifer defended himself. 

“True,” Sam chuckled. 

“And I  _ am  _ the superior dancer.” 

“Luci, baby, you’ve been dancing since you were, what, five?” 

“And your point would be?” 

Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he opened the passenger side door. “You’re too cute for your own good, angel.” 

“I try,  _ Sir, _ ” Lucifer teased, kissing Sam’s throat in thanks. 

Sam smiled and gently smacked Lucifer’s rear. “In the car so I can bathe and feed you.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Want to hear the song?” 

“Sure.” 

Lucifer connected his iPod to the aux jack as Sam closed the door and walked around to the other side of the vehicle. Finding the music file, he hit play. 

The carnal sounding music and Britney Spears’ voice began barely filtering through the thudding bass and Lucifer leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. As the song played, he mentally went over the choreography for tonight as Sam drove them back to the apartment. 

_ Hip roll, illusion, center split, arch-  _

“Angel? We’re home, and the song’s done.” 

“Is it?” Lucifer murmured, blinking a brilliant blue eye open. 

“Well, it’s on loop,” Sam chuckled, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “Go get cleaned up, baby. I’ll cook dinner.” 

“Thanks.” 

Lucifer had the best fiance he could ask for. And his day job just got a hundred times better, now that he was actually doing  _ ballet  _ again. Sure, it was for children under the age of eight, beginners who didn’t know how their bodies worked. But he remembered being that young and starting ballet. He was going to have them remember him, if only for sparking the love of dancing and performing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
